


I'm The Hitch

by LightSpinner



Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Baker's thoughts after The Last Midnight. Poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm The Hitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older piece, you might have seen it on Fanfiction.Net before, but I'm trying to include my older work with this new account.

Disclaimer: Into the Woods belongs to Stephen Sondheim. I am not Stephen Sondheim.  
\--------------------  
She’s left us  
And all she’s said was true  
There is much more left for us  
What more can we do

We’ve never made choices  
I don’t think we could  
After all of our losses  
All are gone who would

The witch is gone  
My wife is dead  
How could all that has fallen  
And there is a giant after this boy’s head

The blame falls nowhere  
Not on me, Cinderella, or Jack  
For it is everywhere  
And the dead won’t come back

Maybe it would be best to disappear  
The witch made the right decision  
This world, to never again come near  
It is far too hard to live in

Everyone here’s minds have become a storm  
Causing far too much rain to pore  
We’ll drown before we can find form  
And what I can do is naught anymore


End file.
